Written Revenge Smut
by General Danvers
Summary: A small fic. Hermione finds a short and smutty and entirely inappropriate story about her and a long dead professor and shares it with her wife. FM with FF endgame. Mostly PWP. M for content


**Written Revenge is mostly a smutt fic with little plot with Hermione/Severus and Hermione/Endgame.**

 **Reviews welcome.**

* * *

 _Hermione Granger was only just starting her sixth year when things began getting ridiculous. She blamed a combination of Rita Skeeter, Cormac McClaggen and Lavender Brown. It started out harmless enough, apparently it started because of a combination that went something like 'it's always the quiet ones' and finished with 'Hermione Granger.'_

 _This was all well and good for the first few days after that conversation, a conversation had while summer break was still in effect, but when the students came back to school the conversation got bought back up and the rumour spread like wild fire. Apparently having two male best friends just meant that surely the girl was sleeping with them. It was laughable at best to begin with._

 _Then Ron, in all his moronic glory, was convinced by Harry that he had taken a good luck potion and had asked Hermione to have sex with him. She was almost flattered he had asked until he stated he needed to practice so he was good for Lavender. Hermione had been livid and sent a flock of canaries after him. Harry was happy with his secret romance with Ginny and so found the situation hilarious._

 _"Granger? What in the world are you doing here?" Snape startled the small witch almost violently._

 _Hermione had, to save herself from the leers and jeers from her peers, sequestered herself away in the dungeons, specifically the potions classroom. Slughorn was rarely in the classroom unless he was actually taking a class and it had become apparent earlier in the year when two Ravenclaw 7th years had tried to use the classroom to hook up that Snape still used the potions lab regularly._

 _"Hiding professor." Hermione returns when she sees its the new dark arts professor._

 _"You're not doing a very good job." The straight-faced man huffs._

 _"Clearly." Hermione huffs right back without lifting her head. Snape regards her for a moment._

 _"Merlin knows I'm going to regret this but... what's wrong?" He asks after a moment._

 _"I'm sure the staff tries to keep away from the rumour mill but it seems I've become the school bike. I'm a stellar fuck you know, and I really know how to use my mouth. Also I'm not limited to just guys, I'll fuck girls silly and if I'm in the right mood would even have a go at a centaur." Hermione rants after having sat down her book and looking up at the mill._

 _"Well... I suppose if anyone was going to be good at something it would be you." Severus drawls almost cracking a smirk. Almost._

 _"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult." Hermione heaves a sigh._

 _"It's a fine line, take it as you will." Severus makes a flippant gesture._

 _"I've never even had sex!" Hermione exclaims._

 _"Then change that, they want to give you a reputation then live up to it. Merlin knows now is a good of a time as any to spread some love around. Things are going to get worse quick." Severus points out rather reasonably._

 _"With all due respect sir, I refuse to give my virginity to any of the hormonal teenagers here. I actually want my first time to end on a high note." Hermione sniffs indignantly._

 _"Then find a man and let him have you." Severus was looking through his ingredients list._

 _"A man? Like you, sir?" Hermione looks up at the man who turns and frowns at her._

 _"That's a terrible idea." Severus points out._

 _"I'm not hearing a no." Hermione reasons._

 _"Of course you aren't, you're good to look at and I'm a man as you said." Severus scowls at the little witch._

 _"Well?" Hermione quirks an eyebrow._

 _"You'll ride me. Don't stop until you're satisfied. No kissing. No foreplay." Severus was deadly serious. It had been far too long for him._

 _"Fine. Where? When?" Hermione asks just as seriously._

 _"Now, here. Before you can back out of it." Severus transfigures one of the work desks into a small bed, a soft surface, and then magically locks the door._

 _"Fine." Hermione nods and boldly, she was a Gryffindor after all, stand and takes her knickers off from under her skirt._

 _Severus lay down and pulled his only semi hard cock from his pants and leg Hermione watch while he stroked himself to full mast. It was an easy enough thing to do when the eager little witches eyes were so dark and she chewed her lip in such a curiously erotic kind of way. He actually had to strifle a moan when she straddled him and his hot shaft grazed the inside of her thigh._

 _Hermione gripped him gently and slid the tip, nervously, between her slick folds a few times making Snape shudder, he was about to tell her to do more when suddenly she lined him up and impaled herself on his entire length in one swift and painful move. Hermione groaned and still at the pain and she could feel the hard shaft inside her flexing and throbbing._

 _"Bollocks, you're so tight." Severus groaned folding his arms behind his head and trying to relax as the little witch breathed through the pain._

 _Hermione took a moment or three as her body adjusted to being stretched so much, Severus Snape wasn't lacking in length or girth it seemed and Hermione was borderline regretting having not gone slowly while taking him inside. She didn't regret it for long though as it started to feel better and she started to move. The man below her was pleased by this._

 _Severus was a little surprised by Hermione's confidence, to have taken all of him the way she did for the first time and now she was rocking and rolling and twisting her hips as she searched for the motion that best suited her. It was arousing and had he heard the little witch could be this way he may well have laughed except now he was experiencing it and it was testing his patience in a big way._

 _"Oh..." Hermione groaned huskily as she rolled her hips in a way that had the large cock inside her brushing and rubbing against a sensitive spot inside her against the front wall._

 _"Keep doing that." Severus instructed just as huskily._

 _Hermione did as she was told and the pleasure only built, mounted higher and higher the more she moved. The more she moved the faster the pressure urges her to go and when she couldn't ride the man harder than she was she had no qualms lowering her hand and rubbing her clit in tight firm circles._

 _The Dark Arts professor watched in rapt attention as the girl astride him got herself off, when she came with such a glorious sounding moan falling from her lips he had no time to warn the girl before spilling his seed within her, coming with a deep low moan of his own. Both of them panted and jerked slightly as the pleasure pulsed through their bodies._

 _..._

"Circes tit... and you still don't know who is writing this stuff?" Pansy Parkinson asked from her spot beside Hermione, the pair had met in their usual hang out in the Room of Requirement.

"No idea, it was Minerva last last week and a threesome with Hagrid and Professor Hooch the week before." Hermione heaved a sigh and tossed the parchment aside.

"At least they wrote it accurately, since Sevs been dead for about 10 years now." Pansy grinned, she was enjoying this too much.

"Yeah great, but why am I the subject of these fantasies. Do people not realise I'm married." Hermione frowns at the woman beside her.

"Happily, I might add. I'm telling you sweetheart, you just need to take my name and everyone will leave you alone." Pansy rolled so she was pressed against her wife and smiled.

"I doubt that." Hermione loops her arms around the raven haired woman.

"They are well written." Pansy comments idly.

"Yes which makes me wonder if it's even a student at all. It's probably bloody George." Hermione grumbles even as Pansy began pressing soft little kisses along her neck.

"Maybe but that's your own fault." Pansy had no sympathy.

"He started it." Hermione tried lamely.

"You started it, now hush. I want to make love to my wife." Pansy practically purred and there was no way Hermione would refuse the woman.

"Maybe I should take your name." Hermione mumbled as lips wrapped around her nipple. A murmured affirmative was pressed into the flesh of her breast.


End file.
